Black With Envy
by Queen Red Rum
Summary: Tony had all of the seven sins covered, what he did not have covered was her. He was black with envy...
1. Chapter 1

Black with Envy

Everything about Tony's nurse girlfriend is excluded.

Tony Dinozzo was a man with all of the seven sins covered. Gluttony was Tony Dinozzo being left alone with left over pizza, gorging himself, without gaining a pound. Sloth, Tony would spend days just watching classic movies, if his job didn't interfere. Pride, he was very full of it, his pride was made up of ¼ being beautiful, and ¾ being that he knew he was beautiful. Greed, he wanted power, he lusted for more...

He lusted, obviously, strong urges, wanting flesh, chasing after girls, but the girl he lusted for most is the one he could not have. This conjured the other deadly sins, wrath, anger for not being able to obtain what he desired, and envy, he was jealous of those who she loved.

He knew the dark fantasies that floated through his mind of her with him were (probably) not true. But he still hated him for it. He was in love with her and she was in love with another. Tony Dinozzo was able to suppress this hate, this envy. He knew he was green with envy, no, he was black with envy. He had fought to get her only now to fight again, a different man, a tougher opponent.

Now Tony was only focusing on some of the seven deadly sins he had so coveted. He no longer could eat for all he wanted was her. He had to be with her, no time to lounge around watching movies. He was shaken, her choosing the other man over him, had broken his confidence and, with that, his pride.

Now he lusted for her, an obsession that he couldn't control. He couldn't stand being with her, smelling her, seeing her, wanting her, and willing her to feel the same for him. He did not only lust after her, he loved her. He was enraged at the man who she loved.

His envy drove him mad. Jealousy consumed him. Black with envy...

And one day, he snapped.

"Dinozzo, we don't have a case, but still, do something productive." Gibbs said in a condescending voice, dropping a file on Tony's desk. "Go to Hell." Was Tony Dinozzo's reply

"What did you say to me?"

"He said "Go to Hell" you have good hearing, like that of a jack rabbit, you should have been able to hear him." Stated Ziva

Dinozzo simply looked at Ziva and placed a finger on his lips, gesturing "shush".

"You better have a pretty good damn explanation for this outburst, Dinozzo." Gibbs said, power and dominance radiating from his words.

"I love her and she loves you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs asked, truly bewildered

"Did he just declare his love for the director?" McGee asked Ziva, Ziva just shrugged her shoulders and thought that she really should have some popcorn to watch this show.

"You two, scram!" Shouted Dinozzo

Ziva looked like she was about to be rebellious and mouth off, but McGee grabbed her and drug her off, surprisingly with little resistance.

"Dinozzo, are you in love with the director?..." Gibbs asked

Just at this moment, Abby Sciuto, exited from the elevator. She seemed to tremble against the weight of the tension of the bullpen. She looked from Gibbs to Tony then immediately about-faced and was about to step back into the elevator when Tony said "Abbs, come here."

She did as she was told and walked over. Tony took a deep breath and started his long rant: "I am in love with someone who, I think, is in love with Gibbs. I tried so hard to get her in the first place, raging a silent war against McGee. But now, Abigail, are you in love with Gibbs?" She laughed, a short nervous laugh, and Tony's heart fell. "I love you, Abby, and I quit, Gibbs."


	2. The End

Concluding: Black with Envy

"Tony Dinozzo, get your nice but back here!" Abby screamed after she had finally managed to catch up with Dinozzo, she was winded, and they were in the garage.

"Abby, I get it. You love Gibbs. I have never been in love before you..."

"Tony, I was laughing in such an odd manner because of the weirdness of the situation, being asked by the man that I love if I love another man.

"You love me? You LOVE ME!" He declared, joy, he picks her up in a big hug and swings her around. He puts her on the ground gently, and then looks into her beautiful eyes than kisses her. It starts off slowly and sweetly, then increases with passion and then ended.

"Dangit, I just quit! Gibbs, sir, boss... I retract my statement of quitting!" He said screaming and running off towards the NCIS building. Abby giggles and runs after him.


End file.
